


Scare-dy bot

by Hgrade



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hgrade/pseuds/Hgrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strongarm and Grimlock watch horror movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scare-dy bot

**Author's Note:**

> Don't watch horror movies with wimpy friends.

The marathon had started in the middle of the hot summer afternoon, with the sun in the sky. It's late when they finally finish watching the movie about zombies in black and white. Suddenly, it's pitch black after watching four or five movies. Three hulking bots are squeezed together behind a small human, he's tiny in comparison to the three. Rusty's face is lit by the pale blue light. Click, the illumination disappears. 

"Well I'm done for the night." comes from the bored sounding human.

Fear flashes across Sideswipe's face. "W-what? You can't just leave us alone!" he grimaces loudly and examines an inky shadow to his right.

Strongarm pushes her index finger against her lips and makes the noise "Shhh." Grimlock joins in with the shhh. Rusty joins in too. "It's the middle of the night. Denny's sleeping." and Denny really needs his beauty sleep, guy's going on a date with an internet girlfriend. 

"Yeah, my dad has his big day tomorrow." Rusty rubs his arm and looks at the 'bots. "Hey there's a few more movies right here if you guys want to watch them." he grins, and his eyes drift to each of the terrified Autobot faces. Grimlock's trying to look brave, Sideswipe looks like he'll burst into tears at any moment, and Strongarm looks disturbed. "That is, if you can handle it." the kid laughs in a disturbingly cheerful tone and steps to the side, wandering out of sight of the bots.

"H-he just walked into that thing just to scare me!" Sideswipe whispers furiously to Grimlock.

"No way, you're easy to scare." Strongarm worries her lip, reaching to the tiny remote control. 

"Can it!" comes from the red bot.

Grimlock taps his fingertips together "So uh, I think I can press the buttons on that thing to play it. Otherwise you'll have to reach over and-"

"No way, I'm not getting any close to that TV." Sideswipe shivers before standing up, Grimlock and Strongarm give out a collective groan as the red bot flicks his lights on.

"Turn it off, urgh."

"Please, you're hurting my eyes." Grimlock whimpers.

The headlights flick off, "Okay. Okay, I'm going to recharge. Don't blame me if you're both so traumatized in the morning you can't even fight a Decepticon." at that, the red bot stomps off. Though, once he gets to the junk Denny hadn't sorted he has to tiptoe precariously through the paths.

Strongarm sighs, "Cyborg Zombies from Mars really wasn't that scary." she huffs."Yea, but I bet there's something even worse in there now." Grimlock leans forward and carefully reaches for the remote. He squints his faceplate as he aims just right. The DVD immediately goes to playing the newest horror flick picked for them.

Strongarm scoots closer to the dinobot, and he leans towards her. They both shudder as the introduction plays, splashes of new colors playing on their frames. The opening shot is a panoramic view of a bay city, then of the busy humans doing their daily life things. Suddenly it cuts to the protagonist, a dark haired woman wearing a smart business suit. The two bots lean in closer as she points and screams at the skies. 

In flashy, blood red letters the title appears EVIL SHIP the background begins to flicker black and white, producing a disorienting strobe effect. The screaming voices fade out, and deep throated narrator speaks "They came from beyond the stars. Humanity had no idea what they would be facing."

Grimlock wimpers and turns to Strongarm, "I don't like the look of this." he puts a servo in front of his optics. "Tell me when the scary part's over."

Strongarm's gaze is stuck to the screen, which has erupted into a terrifying traffic jam involving half of the fictional Bay City. Dozens of crashed cars, caused by an abrupt fleet of UFOs appearing in the sky around the giant evil ship. "I think it's just getting started, Grimlock." 

He whines and covers his optics. The movie carries on despite any objections, the first part is pretty gruesome and gory as an entire fighter jet squad gets annihilated by the invaders. "I don't want to see any more death." but the dinobot doesn't budge from his spot, clinging to Strongarm's side. "Why did they have to shoot down the helicopter? It wasn't anywhere near the ship." 

Despite the terror occurring on the screen, they keep watching. The movie leaves both bots shivering. Strongarm sucks in a deep breath as the credits roll. "That wasn't even a scary movie."

"What do you mean? They destroyed half the planet." Grimlock squeaks. "How many bots got destroyed?"

"Yeah, a lot but" she frowns, his arm in the way of her musing. "it wasn't scary. It was just a lot of death and gore." and then she realizes how close they are. The heat is comforting, both bots pause. Grimlock drags his optics down her chest and stomach- then her faceplate. He gulps audibly, intake dry with the sudden swelter. 

Strongarm is acutely aware of how much bigger he is. The two bots lean just a little closer, vents running on low in the cool night. Grimlock leans to the side and whispers into her audials, "There's a few more in the drive." 

The blue bot snickers, "It's so late." 

"Sideswipe and Bee can take the first watch." 

"Oh, alright. Just one more movie."

 

Strongarm wakes up at ten in the morning, dinobot draped over a shoulder and snoring loudly. It conflicts with her optics, which register darkness. She wiggles and discovers the dinobot is hugging her in a tight grip, additionally there's something heavy covering both of them. They must of gotten through at least six more movies before dozing off, funny how all of them started to blur together.

Then she hears the cough, reaches up and pulls the tarp off of her and Grimlock. Strongarm looks up, then to Grimlock. He's still snoring faintly. Shuffling comes from the other side, and she catches sight of Bee.

"So, um" Bumblebee begins, shit eating grin on his face.

Strongarm's faceplate flushes. "Ah, we were just going to watch …"

"No, no I get it. You guys were going to watch that horror movie Rusty mentioned and you got scared." he laughs boyishly. "Sideswipe wanted to wake you up early but, I think you should watch some cartoons before coming back to work. Rusty said you went through some gruesome movies." the yellow bot shakes his head.

"Grimlock, wake up." Strongarm stands and lifts the bigger bot with her. "Whoa, he's in a deep recharge."

"I thought he was going to bed on time."

"Yeah, me too." she snorts, the two of them share a look and laugh. 

"Oh, covered you guys since you looked kinda cold. I got up bright and early." he smiles at the horizon. "Fixit wants to watch horror movies with you too."

Grimlock lets go of Strongarm and falls off with a frightened scream.

"Let's not sir, let's not." the white and blue bot shakes her head as Grimlock rolls around like a turtle stuck on its back.


End file.
